blockfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Block Men
Overview Block Men is the first race that is granted to players who are starting a fresh Block Fortress: War game. In battle, Block Men have low HP and are thus easy to kill. However, they have an arsenal of ranged weapons and turrets, making them quite dangerous to approach. A maximum of 3 soldiers are spawned for each squad. Squad sizes are reduced when certain equipment are used, e.g. Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle and Super Soldier. This race has three heroes who lead their squads, namely the General, the Engineer and the Scout. All heroes are equipped with ranged weapons and can attack using melee. Heroes 'General' Generals are veteran leaders with effective ranged and melee weapons. Their mere presence provides a combat bonus to nearby units. Abilities: Inspire - Increases the damage, armor, and speed of your hero and nearby units. Bodyguard - Summons a squad of soldiers that follow your hero. (They can be either equiped with Machetes or Machine Guns depending on the current attack mode of the General) Air Strike - Calls in a targeted bombing run. Stats: *HP: 600 *Speed: 3.2 *Attack: 27 *Piercing: 60 *Range: 0 *Armor: 50 *Dodge: 10% *Block: 0% 'Engineer' Engineers are master mechanics with powerful custom-built guns. They project an aura that repairs and enhances nearby blocks. Abilities: Power Boost - Increases the range and damage of nearby turrets, and rapidly repairs them. Turret Kit - Places a small, self-powered machine gun turret. E.M.P. - Temporarily disables all block within the target area. Stats: *HP: 450 *Speed: 3.0 *Attack: 30 *Piercing: 50 *Range: 700 *Armor: 60 *Dodge: 0% *Block: 0% 'Scout' Scouts specialize in stealth combat and guerilla tactics. They are well-camouflaged and carry powerful rifles. Abilities: Land Mine - Places a hidden mine that detonates when enemy units walk on it. Camouflage - Prevents your hero from being attacked for a short duration. Demo Pack - Places a massive charge that detonates after a few seconds, doing extra damage to blocks. Stats: *HP: 200 *Speed: 4.0 *Attack: 122 *Piercing: 100 *Range: 1000 *Armor: 20 *Dodge: 25% *Block: 0% Equipment Helmet: Increases armor with extra protection in melee, but reduces accuracy and weapon range. Armor: Increases armor and weight, but slows move speed and inhibits dodging. Machete: A razor sharp weapon that increases melee damage. Machine Gun: A rapid-firing weapon with moderate range. Flame Thrower: A short-ranged AOE weapon that can be used while in melee Backpack: Increases the damage of equipped ranged weapons. Ammo Pack: Greatly increases ranged weapon damage and improves armor piercing, but slows move speed slightly. Med Pack: One squad member gets a medpack that heals nearby allied units and greatly increases their resistance to ailments. Jet Pack: Allows units to jump long distances over terrain. Radio Pack: Makes this squad follow your hero in battle. Targeter: Increases weapon range, armor piercing, and accuracy. Also can attack camouflaged units. Camouflage: Camouflaged units can't be attacked unless they are attacking, very close to a unit, or seen by a detector. Infiltrate: Spawn this squad at the forward-most captured resource, instead of the barracks. Martial Arts: Increases melee damage and the chance to dodge an attack. Sergeant: One unit in the squad is spawned as a sergeant with increased stats. Allied units near a sergeant get a combat bonus. Veterancy: Units gain extra hp, melee damage, move speed, and accuracy over time. Sniper Rifle: A powerful long-range weapon with good armor piercing, but minimal damage to blocks. Reduces the squad size by one. Minigun: A very powerful rapid-fire weapon with limited accuracy and moderate armor piercing. Rocket Launcher: A long-range and very powerful AOE weapon. Reduces the squad size by one. Super Soldier: Increases hp, move speed, accuracy, dodge, and melee damage. Reduces the squad size by one. ^ Targeter can detect camouflaged units. ^^ Veterancy improves hp, melee damage, speed, and accuracy over time. The values shown are starting values. Blocks and Turrets Appearance *Blockmen have tan skin, green helmets, black boots, and exposed hands. The front face of a block man can be viewed just by the side. *Blockmen Sergeants wear a massive black helmet that covers their entire face. At the top of each side of the helmet are 3 rank symbols. Missions in Earth III #Border Checkpoint - Attack and break through a small military checkpoint. #Fort Tetrax - Lay waste to a heavily fortified base. #Shipyards - Attack and destroy a major naval shipyard. #Hydro Plant - Take out an important source of planetary power. #Imperial Palace - Lay seige to a prominent government palace. Tips For *Use range to your advantage! The Block Men's sniper rifles and rocket launchers are quite powerful and can take down annoying turrets from afar. *Don't huddle too often. All of the other races have weapons that do A.O.E. damage. This can destroy most of your squad since Block Men have extremely low health. *Going after the Zomblocks ? Make sure you brought your flamethrower and some rocket launchers! Quickly melt down their units and blast away their totems. *Try to flank! While the enemies are attacking other things, you might want to sneak into their barracks undisturbed. Then, call in a barrage of air strikes on their barracks or lay mines around it. Of course, don't do this if a huge swarm of enemies are approaching. Save your abilities for that. *Don't bother using melee, your troops are not sponges! Grab your gun/rifle instead and fight. *Turrets are best when used properly. Place your turrets at maximum height for best range. In an optimal case the player can build a 1 block tower 'till the highest point and attach multiple Machine Guns on the sides. Against *Block Men missions have the biggest and most dangerous defensive layouts. The first mission even has 6 machine gun turrets! Plan accordingly and adapt to maximize damage output. *Playing as the Zomblocks? Use the Overlord's "No Pain" ability when under heavy fire. Then, laugh away at the Block Men as they waste their bullets on your army. Stall with the Brute and spam the "Mutate" ability to gain more max and current HP and destroy the turrets in advance before letting in your squads. Or use the Radioactive's "Transmutate" ability to survive longer and convert damage to extra health. Additionaly he takes less damage from ranged attacks. *Enemies that do A.O.E. damage can get rid of groups of Block Men easily. Do take advantage of that! Offensive Strategy Block Men are the weakest units in Block Fortress: War as they have the lowest hp and don't have any equipment to increase their block chance, i.e. the chance to ignore an attack. However, that does not make them inferior to the other races, as their main advantage over the enemy lies in their turrets and powerful ranged weaponry. They have powerful turrets such as the .50 Cal, Howitzer and the M.I.R.V. These turrets should be placed at maximum elevation to maximize their range and effectiveness. Block Men are best off using ranged weapons for maximum combat effectiveness and placing down defensive turrets to delay enemy waves. If the Block Men manage to form a large group of soldiers weilding miniguns(15+ units), they can destroy anything infront of them in seconds and will require weapons with A.O.E. damage to stop them from increasing their group size. Having said this, it is worth noting that the Howitzer is not as effective as the Mortar and the .50 Cal. Sure they have a huge range when placed on maximum elevation but 4 or 5 .50 Cal turrets with 3 Mortars placed at maximum height as supressing fire can create such a devastating kill zone that you will have plenty the time to grow your army. It is best to spam Machine Guns in the early game and then mostly using .50 Cals. One of the best although not the most sportmanship of strategies is to build a tower in the shape of a Y on top of your own base. Go all the way above until you can build no more and then slant it forward, so it is able to run on the power generated from your base alone. Check the power lines to make sure you are not going over, yet make the most of the available range. This protects the tower since the enemies will attack the base, which if they are, it means you have bigger problems, and generally ignore the tower itself. So now you have an incredibly powerful'' cutting tower'' that very few enemies will ever attack, except of jumping enemies and a few ranged units from the Blockoids and Blockbots. However, most enemies will attack your army first, so they will die fairly quickly and thus never getting close enough to harming your cutting tower. Just make sure that you have some upside-down turrets, like .50 Cal or Machine Gun turrets. Surely, you will lose some range but you will now be able to attack strong enemies, which are somehow able to get pass your cutting tower as those upside-down turrets can shoot straight down. When facing Blockoids and Blockbots, it is recommended you build a few distraction blocks along the perimeter of your base so that the few units who are able to attack your tower get distracted by the blocks, resulting in them trying to destroy those first. Reinforce your tower as needed per map. Although you might loose other power blocks as you retreat near your barracks, the centralization of using your resources i.e. the number of blocks and turrets, on one spot, will allow you to create such a grinder where the enemies die quickly, thus giving you an opportunity for your soldiers to spawn and increase in number, allowing you to charge the enemy base easily. This strategy works with just about everyone. When fighting Zomblocks, due to their high dodge chance, focus more on Mortars since their splash damage ignores their dodge chance since the .50 Cal turrets will miss quite often and increase the chance of being overrun. Also make sure you spawn a large number of flame thrower soldiers. As far as equipment, again when fighting the Zomblocks, forgo any bullet-based weaponry and only use the flamethrower when arming your soldiers. Radio Packs are also very useful to have custom-armed bodyguards on your hero or to have a combat boost (using Seargent) Unfortunately only 1 squad at max can follow your hero with their Radio packs. For example you can equip it to one squad with Sniper Rifles and Seargent equiped. Let 1 squad be deployed and change the squads loadout again without the Radio Pack until your personal squad is eliminated. The repeat the process. Veterancy also greatly improves their capabilities over time. Another good strategy is to build a tower in power range of you base with the shape of a opside down L or a T and then putting Mortar or M.I.R.V. turrets on the top. Generally, if you have four or more M.I.R.V.s on top separated by one block each, the enemy, regardless of their race, will not be able to get pass the tower because of two main reasons: #M.I.R.V.s are extremely powerful but inaccurate. Building multiple M.I.R.V. turrets counters this and thus, able to deal heavy damage to a large area. #If the M.I.R.V.s are on maximum elevation, they have the range of a full campaign-sized map (1 area), providing plenty of time to destroy your opponents. This should be combined with walls to protect the turrets(preferably made of level 3 blocks with block armor). The walls should be placed with either flamethrowers only one block high against Goblock and Zomblocks, and Machine Guns and .50 Cals on two or more blocks high, against the other races. Category:Races Category:BF War